Of Unexplained Body Swaps
by pinksnowboots
Summary: FE7. Kind of crack-ish. One day, Eliwood's army wakes up in the bodies of their significant others. Chaos ensues. LegaultHeath, with mentions of MatthewGuy, SerraErk, HectorFlorina.


Soo, umm, explanation. Well, I've started replaying Fire Emblem lately and consequently stalking FE fics. But there actually aren't that many, so I've also started stalking the kink meme and admittedly, spamming just a smidge with some requests. So to be fair, I'm trying to fill some too and here is my fill for this request.

FE7. Kink is body switch, any pairing, for any reason.

Will love you forever, however, if it's any of these:  
>LegaultHeath, Matthew/Guy, Karel/Guy, Erk/Lucius  
>MatthewSerra, Heath/Florina, Guy/Florina, Jaffar/Nino  
>VaidaKarla, Rebecca/Nino, Lyn/Karla, Karla/Farina

Iiiiii do like me some crack pairings, sorry.

So I wrote a little oneshot while I was waaaay too tired. It's LegaultHeath, with some implied stuff (and OOCness, bc Heath's actually in control for once, and yknow, being in another person's body.) I hope it's not too confusing to follow who's talking and who it actually is bc of the bodyswap, but that just happens in prompts like this.

And sorry if it sounds like I'm on crack. Please review anyway? It would make me very happy!

And lastly, let me plug the kink meme on Livejournal. It's a really good way to encourage fic-writing, and there are some awesome/hilarious fills on it. (There's even a category for worksafe, so it's not all "kinky"). Requesting and filling prompts is a super way to get some more FE fics into the fandom!

* * *

><p>Heath didn't know what happened. Nor did he want to know. All that he did know (and he knew that he didn't know much right now) was that Legault was enjoying this waaaaay too much. (And that he used the work know way too much, but that was beside the point.)<p>

All havoc had broken out earlier that morning when everyone in the camp had woken up in the bodies of their significant others. Which meant that Guy (who was really Matthew) was stroking his braid, looking awed, while an enraged Matthew (actually Guy) yelled at him. Erk (actually Serra) was putting his/her purple hair up in pigtails and squealing in delight, while Serra (actually Erk) was trying to hide inside a tent, only to be kicked out by Florina (who was actually Hector). Hector (Florina) was running away from Pent (Louise), who was only trying to comfort her, as Louise (Pent) calmly asked Canas what in the bloody hell he had been doing that caused this. (Canas seemed to be at fault, as he was one of the only unswitched members of the army. Also, his tent had exploded that morning in a shockwave of green sparks.)

Simply put, the camp was in uproar. And Heath (in Legault's body), was none too pleased, especially as he looked at...himself (well, Legault) smile like, well, Legault. Heath wasn't even up for admitting to himself, let alone the camp, that he had a "relationship" with the thief, although he supposed that it was pretty hard to call their interactions anything else, what with Legault's overuse of public displays of affection. (And the one time they were caught kissing heatedly after a particularly difficult battle didn't help matters).

But now they were switched, and his state of denial really wasn't helping matters.

"Heath." Heath's own body addressed him, which added a whole new layer of creepy to the mix. Especially since Legault had apparently taken his voice with him to Heath's body.

"Don't try anything, Legault. This isn't funny."

"You say that a lot. And yet you usually change your mind."

Legault's face blushed, something that never happened when Legault was actually in possession of it.

"Well, this time I mean it. My face isn't supposed to smirk like that."

"Ah, but smirking isn't the only thing I could do with your body."

Legault's face paled, contorting into an expression of fear which the thief also never normally wore.

"Don't even think about it, Legault."

"But what if I already am thinking about it? Having your delicious body at my disposal opens up some rather interesting...possibilities."

Heath (in Legault's body) thought frantically for a way to avoid him...well, his body, being violated at the thief's whim (although that happened fairly often anyway. But normally, he was in possession of said body.)

Heath smirked as he thought of an idea. The smirk actually looked menacing on the thief's face. For a moment, the situation looked normal.

"Legault, I swear, if you do anything to my body without me in it, I will personally cut off your body's hair."

Legault (as Heath) paled. "You wouldn't."

Heath smirk grew. So this is what it felt like to be in control. "You wanna bet?"

Legault would never admit it, but his long lavender hair was his weak spot, and only Heath really knew the extent of it.

Legault (Heath's body) shifted uncomfortably "Well, as attractive as I find your dominant side, and as attractive as I find my own body, I'm going to go throttle Canas if he doesn't put me back in possession of my body and MY HAIR now!"

As he ran off, Heath mused that acting like Legault had actually been fun. But he was also desperate to get changed back. Legault acting all vulnerable had been veeeery attractive, and Heath had no desire to kiss himself...


End file.
